Se mettre au service d'autrui
by Abeille
Summary: Parce que parfois, on cherche ce qu'on pourrait faire de sa vie. Et parfois on fait des rencontres qui nous galvanisent.


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.**

 **Aussi concis que le personnage. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à faire, la personnalité du personnage prend souvent le dessus sur mes histoires, enfin, je trouve ^^.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Se mettre au service d'autrui**

Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis qu'il observait la vielle bâtisse, plus proche de la cabane que d'une maison digne de ce nom. Le jeune homme attrapa son baluchon et partit sans se retourner.

D'une taille impressionnante, il faisait tout à fait penser à un géant. Un monstre de muscles qui aurait sans doute pu vous écraser d'un coup de poing. Avec son visage fermé à toute expression et tanné par le soleil, il avait conscience de dégager une forte impression de puissance qui pouvait faire peur.

Perceval, tel était son nom, arborait également une tignasse blonde qui lui donnait encore plus un coté sauvage. Pourtant après une demi-journée de marche, le jeune homme avait pris une décision cruciale : un coup d'épée et le gros des mèches s'effondra à ses pieds. Dès qu'il passerait par un village, il ferait raser le reste.

Des cheveux aussi touffus l'encombreraient trop dans son voyage, les mèches se mettant devant ses yeux ou se collant sur sa peau en sueur après quelques heures de marche l'en avaient convaincu.

Se calant contre un arbre, il sortit de quoi manger de son baluchon. Un quignon de pain lui suffirait le temps de trouver un moyen de mieux se ravitailler. Il mâcha lentement le morceau, revivant son départ. Avec la mort de leur mère, ses jeunes demi-soeurs avaient été emmenées par leur tante. Il lui avait semblé impensable que le jeune homme puisse s'occuper des petites filles. Après deux jours, seul à tourner en rond dans leur vielle maison, il s'était senti devenir fou, alors il avait emballé le peu qu'il avait et après avoir fermé correctement la maison il était parti.

Si seulement il avait pu accompagner ces deux petits rayons de soleil, mais ce n'était pas sa tante, après tout. Il vivait chez sa belle-mère depuis la mort de son père, afin de l'aider à élever ses soeurs et nourrir tout le monde. Mais à quoi bon rester, s'il n'y avait plus personne ? Le blond ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire de sa vie.

Le deuxième soupir de la journée passa ses lèvres. Vraiment, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pour quoi vivre ? Pour quoi lutter ?

Un branche craqua, le sortant de sa torpeur. Sursautant, il se mit en posture d'attaque, au cas où il s'agirait d'un bandit ou d'un animal sauvage. Il se savait apte à se défendre.

\- Bonsoir ! fit l'homme brun qui avait surgi des buissons en tendant les mains en avant pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu de la présence de Perceval dans la pénombre.

\- 'Soir avait grommelé le blond, peu bavard de nature, rassuré par l'allure sympathique du jeune homme.

\- Je m'appelle Lancelot, est-ce que je peux me joindre à toi ? engagea son interlocuteur.

Le géant hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'es pas bavard, toi, hein ? comprit le brun.

Perceval sourit puis se leva et partit, avant de revenir les bras chargé de bois.

En silence, le blond prépara le feu, avant de l'allumer prestement.

\- Tu es très efficace, complimenta Lancelot.

\- Merci.

\- Que fais-tu dans le coin ?

\- Je … Je voyage, finit-il par lâcher, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- Moi aussi. Je voulais devenir chevalier. Je suis allé jusque Camelot, avec mes rêves et mes espoirs. J'ignorais que seul les nobles pouvaient le devenir. Je suis parti en espérant racheter mes erreurs et je me suis davantage enfoncé. J'ai mis mon bras au service de monstres de fatuité et j'ai failli à sauver celle que j'aime. Maintenant, je ne suis plus quoi faire, j'erre un peu sans but.

\- Chevalier ? fit le blond, soudainement curieux.

\- Mes parents et tout mon village ont été massacrés lors d'un raid. S'il y avait eu un chevalier, ce ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. De plus mon père m' a enseigné qu'il n'y avait rien de plus honorable qu'être chevalier. Que c'était se mettre au service d'autrui. J'aurais aimé être à la hauteur.

\- Tu peux encore l'être.

Lancelot releva la tête vers son interlocuteur, s'attendant presque à voir le sourire confiant de son ami Merlin, et fut surpris de voir les traits de son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

\- Quoi ? fit Perceval en haussant un sourcil, n'appréciant pas d'être dévisagé ainsi.

\- Rien, tu me fais penser un ami. C'est quelque chose qu'il m'aurait dit.

\- Il a raison ton ami. Noble ou pas, on peut devenir chevalier, même si on obtient jamais le titre. Tu as dit qu'être chevalier, c'est se mettre au service d'autrui. On peut le faire, sans pour autant être adoubé.

\- Pour quelqu'un de pas bavard, tu dis des choses très intéressantes.

\- Je cherchais quoi faire de ma vie, et ton projet me plaît, sourit le blond.

Lancelot sourit, ravi par cette déclaration.

\- Je serais ravi de partager ce projet, ce rêve, avec toi. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'un ami pour m'accompagner.

Perceval sourit une fois encore, se contentant de tendre la main vers son nouvel ami, scellant leur pacte d'entraide d'un poignée de main.

Fin

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

À la semaine prochaine.


End file.
